


Планы на выходные

by Greenmusik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Shibari, love anarchy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Ньют ждал десять лет, чтобы второй раз предложить Тине когда-то отвергнутые руку, сердце и прочие важные органы.





	

Лето напоследок решило одарить светом и теплом не только центральные графства, но и обычно затянутый в это время туманом Лондон. По улицам вместо сизых клочьев тянулись вереницы солнечных зайчиков, на лицах спешащих, как и всегда в понедельник, прохожих мелькали неуверенные улыбки. На лице Ньюта Скамандера улыбка была вообще от уха до уха, но это и понятно — он получил разрешение на целых два трансатлантических портала туда-обратно в течение недели и собирался прямо сейчас воспользоваться первым из них, чтобы передать кое-какие документы в недавно образованный отдел по охране магических животных и навестить любимую кондитерскую, пережившую не только республиканцев у власти, но и неоднократный передел района и даже хлынувших в тридцать шестом обратно в торговлю мелких предпринимателей. Итак, улыбка на лице Ньюта была предвкушающей и радостной: все формальности выполнены, небольшой багаж собран в кошель на поясе, приветы — упакованы в конверт и спрятаны на груди. Оставалось только завернуть за угол, нырнуть в министерство с чёрного хода и наконец-то воспользоваться порталом, перенесясь из утреннего Лондона в ночной Нью-Йорк. Собственно, именно это Ньют и сделал.

 

— Мистер Скамандер, — поприветствовал его Абернати, вот уже одиннадцать лет с упорным постоянством оказывающийся дежурным в то время, когда Ньют прибывал порталом. Даже Персиваль не был столь… предсказуем.

— Здравствуй, Ар…

— О, прошу вас! Я же при исполнении!

— Добрый вечер, мистер Абернати, — исправился Ньют и расписался в регистрационной карточке.

Абернати проследил за кончиком пера, поправил галстук, пригладил и без того идеальную причёску.

— Надолго к нам?

— На пару дней. Здравствуй, Тина.

В отличие от Абернати, Тина Голдштейн не стала напоминать о своём статусе, обняла Ньюта, сухо чмокнула в обе щеки, вручила пачку разрешений.

— Здравствуй. Ребята оставили тебе пакет в кабинете, чтобы не отвлекать от «наверняка важных дел в городе», — передразнила она, возведя глаза к потолку. — Мистер Абернати проводит тебя — они опять переехали. И постарайся за ночь ни во что не влипнуть.

Почти двенадцать лет назад она на этом же самом месте умоляла его не возвращаться домой без неё, но из этого ничего не вышло. Тина оказалась ужасно, просто до безумия ревнивой. Нет, пока дело касалось книг и животных, всё было в порядке. Можно было, наверное, месяцами и даже годами не вылезать из вольеров или из-за письменного стола, вот только здоровью это не способствовало, а избранное Ньютом решение Тине сильно не понравилось. Ну, когда она о нём узнала — Ньют как-то не догадался сам, что об этом надо было предупреждать заранее, потому что это ни на что не влияло. Он до сих пор так думал. А Тина… «То есть, ты не шутил? Ты действительно никому никогда не отказываешь?», спросила она тогда, стараясь не смотреть на закаменевшего в кресле Персиваля, и всё внезапно очень осложнилось, а Ньют оказался на запасном матрасе в комнатах над пекарней. Впрочем, он ничего не имел против матраса, хотя тот и был значительно жёстче, чем Джейкоб. Но Джейкоб предпочитал блондинок.

Абернати остановил лифт, распахнул двери в бархатную темноту, подсветил рыжим шариком, который посылал гротескные тени по стенам небольшого зала, наверное, втрое меньшего, чем первый архивный. Проверив, что на менее загромождённом столе лежит нужный пакет, Ньют обменял его на папки с документами, ради доставки которых он, собственно, сюда и прибыл, и обернулся к подкравшемуся за ним следом Абернати, чьему галстуку грозила скорая мучительная смерть, если его не перестать теребить. Люди… Самые странные ритуалы ухаживания, которые Ньют когда-либо видел.

— Полагаю, мои дела здесь закончены. — Он облизнулся, почувствовав, что ещё немного, и губы начнут трескаться от сухости. — Ужасно хочется пить, — пожаловался он Абернати и улыбнулся. — Я знаю, что у вас припрятан чай, и рассчитываю выпить чашечку перед тем, как вы меня выгоните из здания.

Тот кивнул, не отрывая глаз от его губ, шумно сглотнул и чуть не выронил освещение, когда Ньют снова облизнулся.

— Мне неловко задавать вам этот вопрос… — Уши его вспыхнули, взгляд метнулся от губ Ньюта к глазам и обратно. Потом линия челюсти стала жёстче, и, медленно вдохнув, Абернати ещё сильнее выпрямился и отвернулся, зашагав обратно к лифту. Прокашлялся. — У вас есть, где остановиться?

— У вас есть предложения? — спросил Ньют, наклонившись к самому его уху, и проскользнул мимо моментально застывшего Абернати в лифт.

— Моё дежурство заканчивается через два с половиной часа, — сказал тот хрипло и снова сглотнул. Поправил галстук. — Адрес вы знаете.

Ньют не сомневался, что не сменился не только адрес, но и настройки защиты, позволяющие ему беспрепятственно входить и покидать невзрачную министерскую квартиру любым удобным способом. В этом был несомненный плюс того, что Тина называла распущенностью. Мистер Абернати, затянутый в корсет и застёгнутый на все пуговицы, был стеснительным во всём, что касалось вербального выражения чувств и желаний. Строгая и чёткая речь заканчивалась там, где начиналось возбуждение, превращалась в запинающийся хрип, то и дело срывающийся на фальцет. Наиболее интересным Ньют находил то, как менялся его голос сразу после оргазма — из рваного задыхающегося фальцета в приятный тихий тенор, певучий и нежный. От того, как и что говорил этим голосом Абернати, хотелось непрестанно улыбаться ещё минимум несколько дней, и Ньюту было искренне жаль, что тот скрывает этот дар ото всех. Он даже пытался поручить Куини подобрать тому невесту, чтобы хотя бы одна девушка в магическом Нью-Йорке стала значительно счастливее, но Куини только загадочно улыбалась и не торопилась никого подыскивать.

От чая, который заваривал Абернати себе в ночные дежурства, оставался зелёный налёт на зубах, терпкое послевкусие и ощущение особой чёткости реальности. Сводящий скулы напиток напрочь вымывал голод, жажду и усталость и, скорее всего, как и кофе, вызывал привыкание, но Ньют пил его слишком редко, чтобы это стало проблемой.

 

Небо над ночным Манхэттеном было чистым, хотя из-за всё более ярких с каждым годом вывесок и фонарей звёзды можно было увидеть, только забравшись на самый верх одного из небоскрёбов или спрятавшись в тени парка. Примерно с час Ньют бродил по улицам, вспоминая все свои визиты сюда — от самого первого, когда пришлось бегать сначала за сбежавшими животными, потом — за обскуром… И снова за обскуром, уже не таким разрушительным. За ослабевшим, раненым мальчишкой, остро пахшим страхом и скулившим от боли каждый раз, когда рядом применяли магию. Ньют выхаживал его, щедро делясь лаской, теплом, едой, одеждой. Терпеливо сносил яростные истерики и приступы паники, раскрывался навстречу слишком умелым губам… Ньют поёжился от пробравшегося под рубашку ветра, шагнул с парапета и уже в полёте аппарировал прочь с острова на знакомое крыльцо.

 

Витражное окно над дверью было светлым, ярким, а дерево под пальцами — звонким. Внутри заметались торопливые шаги, и через минуту у Ньюта на шее повисла Модести.

— Тина сказала, что ты приедешь ночью, и я ждала — знала, что ты обязательно сразу зайдёшь.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя. — Он закрыл за собой дверь, вынул из-за пазухи плотный конверт и безошибочно вытянул нужную открытку.

— Ой! — Модести вцепилась в движущуюся картинку двумя руками, разглядывая облетающую с дубов листву, потом перевернула, вчиталась, улыбнулась ещё шире, отчего её лицо будто осветилось изнутри.

— Я буду в городе ещё пару дней. Можем выбраться на пикник, если хочешь.

— Все вместе? — хитро спросила она, подразумевая, конечно, вполне конкретного человека. Персиваль в ужас пришёл, когда узнал, что девушка, которую он считает чуть ли не внучкой, вот уже который месяц набирается смелости, чтобы рассказать ему о своей влюблённости. Правда, толку от этого не прибавилось — закон Раппапорт всё так же довлел над американским магическим сообществом. Так что Персиваль весьма успешно прятался за этим законом ещё три года, пока влюблённость Модести не утихла, и она не вышла замуж за состоятельного британского полугоблина, обладающего помимо денег и хорошо подвешенного языка ещё и дипломатической неприкосновенностью, а потому смеющего жениться на ком угодно.

— Я постараюсь собрать всех, — ответил Ньют и с улыбкой положил ладонь ей на живот, проверяя, не ошибся ли.

— Да, мы опять! — с вызовом подтвердила она, нежно накрыв его руку своей. — И будем пытаться, пока не получится. А ты опять не будешь крёстным, да?

— Я же безответственный псих, лоботряс и распутник, как ты вообще можешь мне такое предлагать?! — возмутился он, дословно повторяя слова Тесея, умудрившегося в первый же день знакомства с Модести напроситься в крёстные её старшей, тогда ещё нерождённой дочери.

Модести ткнула Ньюта кулаком в бок и стряхнула его ладонь со своего живота.

— Вот и убери свои грязные лапы. Попрошу мистера Грейвза.

Ньют представил себе выражение лица Персиваля, когда она обратится к нему с такой просьбой, и постарался не смеяться слишком громко, чтобы не разбудить девочек. Модести шикнула и утащила его на диван под беззвучный полог гостиной.

— Карлус пишет, будет война. Там, у вас. Может, тебе на время переехать сюда? У нас пока ещё есть свободные спальни.

— У нас там всегда какая-нибудь война. Люди постоянно что-то делят — ресурсы, территории, женщин. Маггловские политики как ягуары, пожирающие чужих детей, чтобы наплодить своих, как муравьи, растящие работников из чужих личинок… Как нюхлеры, сгребающие в кучу сокровища, которым не находят никакого применения.

— Нюхлеры милые.

— Ну, пока ты знаешь, как с ними обращаться, чтобы они не оставили от твоего дома засыпанный щебнем котлован, это действительно так. Милые, пушистые, тёплые. Но стоит только отвернуться…

— Ты поэтому не переедешь? Чтобы не… отворачиваться?

— Да. Чтобы не отворачиваться, — кивнул Ньют и усмехнулся, переводя тему разговора: — У Скамандеров не бывает шрамов на спине. Разве что от чужих ногтей.

Модести фыркнула.

— Так тебе нужен ключ от флигеля, или тебя уже ангажировали?

— Дай-ка подумать… Через семь минут меня ждут как обычно и ночь на среду я собираюсь провести у Джейкоба, чтобы не пропустить первую утреннюю порцию клубкопухов с корицей и миндалём. То есть, если до вечера ничего не изменится, я воспользуюсь твоим гостеприимством на одну ночь.

— Держи, — она протянула ему ключ и прикрыла зевок ладошкой. — Го-облинов…

— Не водить. Я помню, — Ньют коснулся губами подставленной щеки и поднялся с дивана. — Спасибо тебе.

— Тебе спасибо, рыжая сова, — улыбнулась она в ответ, прижимая к груди открытку.

 

В квартире у Арчи было всё так же пусто и безлико, будто здесь вообще не жили. Правда, вид спальни полностью менял это ощущение. Она была буквально перенасыщена откровенно выставленной напоказ жизнью. Хозяин квартиры, сбрасывающий чопорные манеры вместе с одеждой и корсетом, даже связанный и ослеплённый был весьма опасным хищником, жадным до прикосновений и поцелуев. Как бы Ньюту ни нравилось дразнить его, пока он был на службе и Абернати, таким — обнажённым, тяжело дышащим и отзывающимся требовательным стоном на каждое прикосновение, Арчи нравился ему больше.

— Пой, мой милый, пой для меня, — прошептал Ньют в алое от возбуждения и поцелуев ухо, прижавшись грудью к влажной от испарины спине, затянул сдерживающий ремешок, пробежался пальцами по тяжёлой мошонке, царапнул ногтем растянутую вокруг головки его члена кожу. Двинулся внутрь.

Сам он так и остался одетым, лишь закатал рукава и приспустил брюки — Арчи всхлипывал особенно сладко, когда его порозовевшей сверхчувствительной кожи касалась колючая шерсть или мягкий хлопок, и кто Ньют такой, чтобы отказывать ему в этом удовольствии? Это было медленно, очень медленно и хорошо. Каждый хриплый вздох, каждый вырывающийся из напряжённого горла Арчи стон отзывались сладкой щекоткой в том месте, что колдомедики зовут средоточием магического ядра, и у Ньюта перехватывало дыхание. Сквозь рубашку он потёрся жаждущими ласки сосками о перетягивающие тело Арчи шнуры, куснул нежное плечо, вырывая очередной стон, вмялся пальцами в натянутые мышцы бёдер, широко разведённых между брусьев. Арчи взвизгнул и напрягся, подтягиваясь на крюке вверх, почти соскользнул с члена и резко обмяк, снова опускаясь до конца с такой силой, что Ньюту пришлось до боли закусить губу, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Он повторил манёвр Арчи, поддерживая его под ляжки и контролируя уже самостоятельно силу и угол проникновения. Хватило дюжины фрикций, чтобы грубые джутовые шнуры затянулись по воле вырвавшейся магии, сильнее врезаясь в кожу, а тонкая замша, обёрнутая вокруг основания члена, распалась клочьями, уже не сдерживая обильное семяизвержение. Арчи, чьим голосом только что можно было бить стаканы, расслабился в распустившихся после его оргазма шнурах, откинулся на Ньюта, запрокинул голову, мазнул по скуле пересохшими губами, и из его рта полился восхитительный в своей непристойности поток комплиментов выдержке Ньюта, его члену, его рукам вообще и каждому пальцу в частности, его мягким полным губам, из-за одного вида которых следует Ньюта штрафовать за демонстрацию непристойностей в публичных местах. Ньют слушал всё более певучий голос, прикрыв глаза и мелко толкаясь во всё ещё пульсирующий вокруг его члена проход, с каждым слогом приближаясь к оргазму.

— Приезжай через год пораньше, — предложил Арчи, когда они лежали в кровати, уже оба голые, и Ньют обводил ссаженные до крови полосы смоченным в заживляющем зелье пальцем. — Подарим тебя твоей Голдштейн на день рождения, и она уже не отвертится. И отпуск возьми на месяц… — Он тонко хихикнул. — Медовый.

Ньют охнул, осознав, что опять забыл поздравить Тину. Сколько ей уже? Тридцать пять? Тридцать семь?

— А то непорядок — сорок незамужней справлять. Меньше двух лет осталось: пора тебя отлавливать и дарить, раз сам не возвращаешься, — пробормотал убаюканный собственным голосом Арчи и заснул, уткнувшись носом Ньюту в плечо.

Значит, тридцать восемь. Почти десять лет с тех пор, как она выставила его за порог и швырнула вслед кольцо. Почти шесть — с тех пор, как снова начала с ним здороваться не сквозь зубы. И ни одного серьёзного романа за всё это время — Ньют не интересовался специально, но каждый общий знакомый почему-то считал своим долгом сообщить, что «его Голдштейн» отшила очередного ухажёра.

 

Большую часть понедельника Ньют проспал и выбрался из кровати только когда вернулся с работы Арчи. Нет, не Арчи — Абернати, затянутый в свой обожаемый костюм, ровный пробор и безукоризненные манеры. Ньют вышел из ванной комнаты в его халате, едва прикрывающем более высокому Ньюту колени и плохо сходящемся на груди, и самую малость шокировал мнущуюся у входной двери незнакомую девушку. Её взгляд сначала заметался по холлу, в поисках чего-нибудь, кроме Ньюта, за что можно было бы зацепиться, но стоило ему поздороваться и извиниться за неподобающий вид, как тёмные глаза вернулись к нему, буквально ощупав с макушки до босых ног.

— Кто вы?

— Эм-м… Простите, — снова извинился он. — Я должен был представиться. Ньют Скамандер.

Губы девушки округлились.

— О-о! Я обожаю ваши заметки! А это правда, что вы сражались с Гриндельвальдом один на один?!

— Мисс Смит! — строго одёрнул гостью появившийся из кабинета Абернати. — Благодарю за пунктуальность. — Он повернулся к Ньюту, уставился на стену за его плечом и очень сухо спросил: — Мистер Скамандер, не желаете ли присоединиться к нам за ужином? Вряд ли вам будет интересно, потому что ужин сугубо деловой, но это хороший ресторан.

Под конец фразы его голос всё же сорвался, и Ньют замотал головой.

— Благодарю за приглашение, но мне надо собирать материал для следующей книги. Думаю посетить какое-нибудь крайне злачное место в надежде найти и спасти несчастное замученное животное, — отшутился он.

Мисс Смит благодарно улыбнулась, подхватила застывшего в шаге от неё Абернати под локоть и аппарировала их обоих прямо из квартиры. Ньют почесал в затылке и хмыкнул. Мысли его снова вернулись к Тине.

 

В аврорате кипела работа — это вам не архив, закрывающийся строго в половине шестого. Знакомые приветствовали Ньюта кивками или короткими взмахами руки. Незнакомые — провожали подозрительными взглядами, пока не понимали, куда направляется этот странный парень в цивильной одежде. Он нашёл Тину на рабочем месте сосредоточенно жующей хот-дог над стопкой исчерканных красным и зелёным формуляров.

— Привет. С днём рождения.

Она махнула хот-догом в сторону кресла, уничтожила в полёте каплю горчицы и вернулась к бумагам.

— Освобожусь минут через двадцать, — выпалила она, прежде чем снова откусить от булки. Ньют осторожно переложил стопку папок из кресла на подоконник и устроился как можно удобнее, прекрасно зная, что двадцать минут могут ой как затянуться.

Так и получилось. Тина доела хот-дог, сжевала два пера, разобрала ещё три примерно такие же стопки, как та, что лежала перед ней в тот момент, когда Ньют пришёл, и только после этого выпрямилась и потянулась. За время работы она успела несколько раз снять и надеть туфли, забраться в кресло с ногами, положить ноги на стол, дважды вызвать стажёра с кофе, и при всём при этом умудрилась совершенно забыть о Ньюте, внимательно наблюдающем за ней из глубины кресла для посетителей.

— Тина… — Ньют моргнул и склонил голову набок, разглядывая кажущуюся расслабленной безупречную аврорскую стойку. — Тина, нам надо поговорить.

— Запишись на приём, — фыркнула она, спрятала палочку и в очередной раз надела туфли.

— Я буду в Нью-Йорке на выходных, — продолжил Ньют, игнорируя её слова. — Модести хотела устроить пикник. Если ты завтра занята, можем собраться в лесу возле Ильверморни. Когда ты последний раз позволяла себе выходной?

— В день рождения хотела уйти после обеда, но кто-то опять затеял сюрприз, и в итоге ни отдохнула, ни поработала толком, — вздохнула Тина. — О чём ты хочешь поговорить?

— О нас.

— Ты не думаешь, что немного опоздал? — Она приблизилась, устроилась на подлокотнике, опершись спиной о плечо Ньюта, и опустила ладонь ему на бедро. — Я не молодею, Ньют. Модести, маленькая Модести успела вырасти, выйти замуж и завести четверых очаровательных квартеронок, двое из которых уже учатся в Ильверморни. А я? У меня скоро волосы будут как у Грейвза — пегие от седины, и мне придётся подкрашивать их зельями.

Тина тряхнула идеально чёрной копной и немного подвинулась, перенося вес с Ньюта на спинку кресла.

— Тридцать восемь — это не старость. Волшебники живут долго. Гораздо дольше, чем не волшебники.

— Это ты в свои сорок с небольшим выглядишь так же, как выглядел в свои почти тридцать и в свои едва за двадцать. Разве что шрамов прибавилось. А во мне меньше магии, Ньют. Я старею.

— Не отговаривайся возрастом. Не говори, что тебе не надоело… — Ньют запнулся. — Не надоело делать вид, что тебе никто не нужен.

— Не говорю. — Её рука скользнула вниз, очертила его колено, вцепилась короткими ногтями через тонкую шерсть брюк. — Проблема в том, что тот, кто мне нужен, действительно нужен, нужен не только мне. Он нужен всем и принадлежит всем и никому. Его нельзя забрать себе целиком, а довольствоваться малой частью я как-то не привыкла.

— Всё или ничего? — Ньют вздохнул и потёрся щекой о её плечо. — Твои условия так и не изменились?

— Я не молодею, Ньют, но и не глупею. Я не буду требовать невозможного.

— Моё предложение не изменилось. Моё кольцо, брачный браслет, имя Скамандеров. И весь мир, если ты позволишь. Это то, что я никому, кроме тебя, никогда не предлагал и никогда не предложу.

— И столько тепла и ласки, сколько я захочу? — Она мягко погладила его по ноге. Вверх. Вниз. Вверх. Замерла, чуть не доведя ладонь до паха.

— Любой каприз. — Её плечо обожгло губы даже сквозь ткань блузки, и она не шелохнулась, не попыталась отодвинуться. — Но не отбирай у других то, чего тебе самой не требуется, — продолжил Ньют, и будто в награду её рука стала ближе к его ощутимо налившемуся члену на целый дюйм.

— Абернати? Он поэтому всегда тебя встречает?

— Да, — честно ответил Ньют, и это дало ему ещё полдюйма. — Но не всегда для этого.

— Грейвз? В смысле, после того раза.

— Да. И в тот раз мы закончили.

— Да уж не сомневаюсь. Ты бы видел, какая виноватая у него была рожа следующие два месяца. — Тина хмыкнула и вдруг повернулась к нему лицом, глаза в глаза. — Дамблдор?

— Нет, — покачал головой Ньют. — Уже нет.

— Блэк из твоего отдела?

— Нет. Она хочет замуж сильнее, чем меня.

— Любой странный туземец в твоих путешествиях? — уже не скрывая азартной улыбки, спросила Тина.

— Да, если только ты не захочешь путешествовать со мной.

— Моя сестра?

Её глаза опасно сощурились, и он вздохнул.

— Если она попросит и у тебя тоже.

— Спасибо за честность. Я подумаю, Ньют.

Она жёстко сжала его возбуждённый член через штанину, резко отпустила и поднялась.

— Полдень субботы. Полянка там, где заворачивает река. Помнишь?

— Большой красный валун?

— Да. И… Это же работает в обе стороны, так?

Ньют фыркнул.

— Всегда знал, что тебе нравится Тесей.

— Пройденный этап. Может быть, я даже как-нибудь тебе расскажу.

— Когда мы будем уже женаты?

— Я пока что ничего не ответила. — Тина с укоризной посмотрела на прибывшую по трубе толпу закрысок и вздохнула. — До субботы, Ньют.

— До субботы.

 

В эту ночь он спал один. Ну, не считая пробравшегося во флигель крапа с необрубленным хвостом, чьё имя Ньют ещё не знал, но который решил, что будет спать на его ботинках.

 

Ближе к полудню его разбудили крики девочек под окнами. Они звали его и некоего Робби. Судя по тому, как засуетился крап, Робби был он.

— Доброе утро.

Маленькие непоседы кинулись врассыпную от проскочившего между ног Ньюта крапа, завизжали. Если не присматриваться, то тонкие удлинённые кости можно списать на аристократичное происхождение. И если не заглядывать под волосы, прикрывающие заостряющиеся кверху уши.

Ньют запер дверь и привалился к ней спиной. Крап, метущий неровно заросший двор обоими хвостами сразу, носился за ярким мячиком, на котором Гретхен тренировала манящие и отталкивающие чары.

— У тебя для меня что-нибудь есть? — спросила подкравшаяся крестница и любимица Тесея.

Ньют улыбнулся и потянулся под жилет за конвертом. Не открытка — тонкая яблочная пастила, сладкая, как аромат летних садов.

— Под чарами? — с подозрением спросила Агата.

— Конечно, — кивнул Ньют. — Уплотнение и консервация. Должны быть в поваренной книге.

— Я уже умею.

Она взмахнула палочкой, и от тонкой пластинки пастилы отделился почти невидимый слой, увеличился в размерах. Вокруг разнёсся чуть кисловатый яблочный запах, на который вынырнули из-за разросшихся лопухов две взъерошенных головы.

— Делись! — в один голос потребовали Хлоя и Элис.

Девочки затеяли возню, и Ньют сбежал в дом пить чай с Модести.

 

Время пикника было назначено, содержимое корзинок одобрено. Ньют пообещал попытаться прихватить с собой из Лондона Карлуса хотя бы на денёк и обрезать Робби хвост. Главное — не перепутать. Девочки рвались в город с Ньютом, но Модести напомнила, что старшим надо собираться в школу, и младшие из солидарности остались дома. Это очень упростило планы Ньюта до вечера, когда его ждали в булочной, точнее, в жилых комнатах над ней.

Он долго бродил по магическому кварталу от лавки к лавке, уточняя заказы для пикника, потом отправил два письма и наконец заявился к Персивалю в кабинет, потому что тот опять сменил код для личной корреспонденции.

— Тина говорит, ты красишь волосы, — сказал он вместо приветствия.

— Тина снова с тобой разговаривает? — деланно удивился Грейвз, приподняв брови. — Это как-то связано с её приглашением на пикник в субботу?

— Напрямую. Я могу тебя поцеловать сейчас, чтобы об этом не узнали в газетах? — спросил Ньют, косясь на зеркало двусторонней связи, стоящее перед Персивалем. Тот немедленно положил его стеклом вниз.

— Итак. Расскажи мне, кто из вас пришёл мириться? Или это сделал кто-то третий?

Ньют на мгновение задумался.

— Арчи сказал, что вы собрались дарить меня Тине на следующий день рождения, и я вспомнил, что ещё ничего не дарил ей на этот. — Он проследил, как Персиваль помечает что-то в блокноте, но не разобрал ни одной буквы. — Что это?

— Подсчитываю убытки. Был уверен, что она не выдержит первой. — Персиваль насупился. — Ты уже сделал ей повторное предложение?

— Она обещала дать ответ в субботу.

— Я принесу бурбон.

Он дорисовал ещё несколько значков, закрыл блокнот, отложил карандаш.

— Теперь можешь меня поцеловать. И всё остальное, что успеешь за сорок минут до следующего сеанса связи.

И Ньют успел. И поцеловать, и чуть не кончить в штаны, когда Персиваль поцеловал его в ответ, и проверить, что Персиваль до сих пор не носит под брюками ничего лишнего, а ковёр на полу всё такой же мягкий. А Персиваль успел запереть дверь кабинета до того, как вцепился в подлокотники кресла, и даже успел предупредить Ньюта, прежде чем излился ему в рот.

Перед уходом Ньют ещё успел услышать немецкую речь с той стороны зеркала, но Персиваль достаточно чётко указал ему пальцем на дверь, чтобы можно было остаться подслушивать.

 

Вечером Ньют уговорил Джейкоба пустить его спать в пекарню. Во-первых, потому что он и впрямь не хотел пропустить первую партию клубкопухов по новому рецепту, а во-вторых, он настолько расслабился в царящей вокруг домашней атмосфере, что позволил себе не поддерживать ментальные щиты, после чего Куини поперхнулась чаем и уж очень сильно покраснела и постоянно стреляла глазами в Джейкоба, так что Ньют просто не хотел им мешать.

Уже спускаясь по лестнице, он хулигански-громко подумал, что неплохо было бы одолжить у Куини внешность, чтобы проверить, так ли она права в том, что Джейкоб узнает её в любой ситуации. Видимо, именно это и стало причиной того, что с утра он оказался облит коричным сиропом.

 

В среду Ньют вернулся домой с пакетом горячих булочек, потирая всё ещё пахнущую корицей шею и мечтая о грядущих выходных. Однако пикник пришлось отложить — в четверг, около семи часов по Гринвичу, восточный ветер усилился, а в пятницу разразилась буря.


End file.
